The present disclosure relates to a film deposition apparatus, and more particularly, to a gas injector configured to efficiently vaporize a raw material having a powder form to improve deposition yield and configured to inject a uniform gas to improve film uniformity and a film deposition apparatus having the same.
In a process for fabricating a semiconductor device, a process in which a reaction gas reacts on a surface of a substrate to form a film formed of a required material is called a chemical vapor deposition (hereinafter, referred to as a “CVD”) process.
In order to perform a related art deposition process, a film deposition apparatus includes a chamber, a substrate support, and a gas injector. The substrate support is disposed inside the chamber to support the substrate. The gas injector facing the substrate support is configured to supply a vaporized raw material to an upper surface of the substrate. Here, a predetermined space in which a raw material having a powder form is vaporized to store the vaporized raw material is provided within the gas injector. A plurality of injection holes is defined in a lower surface of the gas injector. The plurality of injection holes communicates with the predetermined space to inject the vaporized raw material onto the substrate.
The injection holes through which the vaporized raw material is injected include inlet ports configured to introduce the raw material having the powder form and outlet ports configured to discharge the vaporized raw material. The inlet ports and the outlet ports are vertically disposed with respect to each other. Thus, there is a limitation that the raw material that is not vaporized in the gas injector in time is injected into the chamber. In addition, portions of the outlet ports are disposed at positions corresponding to those of the inlet ports through which the raw material having the powder form is introduced. Thus, the outlet ports disposed at the positions corresponding to those of the inlet ports have a pressure greater than that of the outlet ports that are not disposed at the positions corresponding to those of the inlet ports. As a result, the raw material is not uniformly injected from the gas injector.
Therefore, the gas injection does not uniformly inject the raw material onto the upper surface of the substrate. Thus, it is difficult to form a uniform film on the upper surface of the substrate, and there is a limitation that the raw material having the powder form or particles is/are deposited on the upper surface of the substrate. In addition, the film is not uniformly deposited, and also, impurities are deposited to reduce processing yield.